Preservation of electronic equipment during earthquakes and after shocks for the maintenance of communications and other purposes is a major concern of earthquake preparedness. As there is a critical need for communications immediately after an earthquake in a populated area, it is important for communications equipment to be able to withstand the most severe earthquakes or seismic shocks which can be expected to occur in the vicinity of such equipment.
With the introduction of electronic and fiber optic telephone switching equipment, the density of calls being handled in one equipment rack or network bay has advanced significantly. Today as many as 20,000 telephone lines could be interrupted with the loss of one bay of equipment. This has made the reliability of telephone switching equipment and its supporting structure critically important. Traditionally earthquake protection has been achieved by providing equipment racks or network bays with relatively massive bracing or using heavier materials, which both add significantly to the cost.
During seismic motion the base of a tall, slender, frame moves with the floor to which it is anchored. If the frame is sufficiently rigid and well anchored it will closely follow the motions of the base and floor. If, however, the frame is more flexible, it will move at a rate different to that of the base and floor, and consequently experience high stresses and deflections.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, Applicant's invention is herein presented.